newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Karsen
Not much is known about the mysterious Dread Emperor Lord Karsen, leader of the Empire of Night. This is what does know. ;History 500 years ago, Dread Lord Karsen defeated the Incarnate Hope, conquered the human realms, and established the Empire of Night. No one is sure exactly who Dark Lord Karsen was or where he originally came from. He gained his first infamy in the savage northlands by forcibly unifying several orc tribes. He swept south, eventually attacking the Isenmarch. Legends of the Resistance claim he was defeated then, but the official histories of the Empire of Night don't acknowledge any defeat. Eventually, the Dark Lord Karsen faced off against the Incarnate Hope, a group of demi-gods made flesh and empowered to defeat him. He and his lieutenants defeated the Hope, conquered the remaining human realms, and formed the . It is rumored that he was killed in 507 ANI during the , presumably at the hands of renegade . The word of the Gods imply that he cannot be killed except by the Incarnate Hope and they are still bound behind the , so he may be still alive. ;Abilities Karsen routinely violates the . It is not known if he is insane or has some ability to stay sane while violating the laws. There is speculation that Karsen is an Elf. His daughter Nima is at least half-Elf, though no one is sure if that means her mother was an Elf and Karsen is human or that Karsen is an Elf and Nima's mother was a demon. Karsen has apparently bound the Gods off from the world via the God Wards. This limits their ability to talk to worshipers and to allow worshipers to perform miracles. The Resistance has no idea how he was able to do this. Per the word of the Gods, Karsen can only truly defeated with the (Incarnate) Hope. The exact meaning of this statement is unclear. ;Appearance In the forest quarter of and in 's villa, artwork and statuary represent Karsen as a tall, slender figure in jet black full body plate armor, crowned with seven spikes. There are no known representations of Karsen outside his armor. ;Family Little more than rumor is known about about Karsen's family. Karsen himself is reputed to be a powerful priest or sorcerer, and may have been married multiple times - but it is not clear if there is currently an Empress. Imperial Princess Nima, the Dark Daughter, is his heir. Rumor claims she is a half-demon and her twisted heritage is visible to all who see her. There current fates unknown but they are generally believed to be victims of a coup at the capital. ;Notable Figures in Karsen's Story : the Luminal: Is a senior bodyguard of the Dread Emperor Karsen and fought at his side in numerous battles. :Princess Nima, The Dark Daughter: Heir and Future leader of the Empire of Night. She is Karsen's half-demon daughter. The one presumed picture of her shows her to be an Elf and not demonic, but whether the picture is a lie or the rumor about her heritage was twisted is unknown.